


Ineffable

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, honestly there is no way I can describe this one?, ineffable, not quite fluff, not really angst, that's literally the best way to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: in·ef·fa·ble - adjective - too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.





	Ineffable

          You and Dean never spoke about any of it. You never mentioned how you could hear his whimpers and muffled cries in the middle of the night. He never shed light on how he could tell when you were withdrawing into that dark place inside of you.

          Neither of you mentioned it, but neither of you let it go.

          On nights Dean would be lost in nightmares, you would tiptoe into his room and sprinkle kisses along his cheeks and sweaty brow until his eyes would open in the darkness of his room and his cries turned to moans. You would be back in your room before morning light, a secret kept in silence.

          The darkness that was ever present inside you would spend days slowly sending tendrils throughout your body, but Dean knew when it would become too much and he would slip into your bed and chase away the suffocating cords with kisses and whispered averments. Before sleep took hold, he would slip away, another secret bound in stillness.

_I’ve got you, sweetheart_. His gruff voice would smooth away your fears. His calloused hands would brush along your bones, cleaning the impurities of your past. His warm lips would chase away your insecurities.

          The next day it would be but a dream, but it would be enough.

_You’re safe now, Dean_. Your whispered words would draw him from the hell of his memories. Your gentle hands would grip his muscles, anchoring him to the present. Your soft lips would form the perfect words to electrify his soul.

          The rising sun would dissolve all trace the next day, but it would be enough.

          You were a tangle of limbs and a puddle of muscles. Short, shallow breaths painted across bare, glistening skin. The darkness within you would return, but for now, Dean’s arms held it at bay.

          “Thank you.” It wasn’t an expression of gratitude. You wouldn’t break the silence for something so trivial. Your lips pressed against his neck, sealing your declaration. You hadn’t the faintest idea what you were declaring, but there wasn’t need to put words to the feeling.

          “Anytime, sweetheart.” He understood. After all, he was the one who slipped into your hotel room without a word and rescued you from a headfirst fall into a never-ending pit.

          Minutes passed with only the distant glimmer of tires on a wet road to mark the passage of time. Any minute now, Dean would carefully slip out of bed, gather his clothing, and head back to his room. Any minute now, another secret would be tied neatly with a ribbon and set with the rest.

          But the minutes drew on, and Dean didn’t move.

          His arm tightened around you moments before he broke the silence. “I thought I’d stay here tonight.”

          There was more he didn’t say. An explanation left unspoken. Sam wouldn’t be back tonight. He was visiting a friend a few towns over to get some more insight on this hunt.

          “Okay.”

          As your acceptance of this new secret settled into the room, Dean reached over and pulled a blanket over the two of you. The warmth of his body beckoned you into a realm of safety and haven you’d never before known.


End file.
